Boomer
Boomer is the demolitions expert of an elite-team of people who are able to do extremely dangerous missions. he has blond hair and blue eyes, and carries a shotgun. he also has immense strength. He is voiced by Harry Calverley. Character Creation / Biography Boomer is one of the main characters who has hair in the series, besides the Doctor out of all the stick figures in the series of Castle. The reason why he could have blonde hair is because Oscar Johansson (creator) has blonde hair. So technically he's making a stick figure version of himself in the series but this hasn't been confirmed at any point. Boomer is the youngest member in the Elite Team, with a confirmed age of 32, (confirmed on his bio on the Castle page on DeletionQuality). Boomer is an demolition extremist in the elite team in the series. He uses a shotgun and explosives. He is the most obedient to authority of the team, sometimes follows the General's orders. On the other hand, Lloyd, Etrius and Beecher never follow the General's orders. Boomer leaped to a squad of soldiers on the collapsing bridge, if you look after the credits of Castle III Part D, it shows an extra scene of Boomer and his squad soldiers of how they ended up where they were in the Repercussions. Appearances Castle III part A He was watching the helicopter land. Castle III part B After getting ready for the mission he was walking to the helicopter with the others. As it went off they went to the third castle. When they landed in the courtyard he blew up a door so they could enter. After entering the castle they find the Altar room. Castle III part C After entering the Altar room they are attacked by creatures. Boomer puts an explosive on one of the doors. As the floor begins to crack, Lloyd is stuck on the other side. They escape the room as the door frame collapses. Castle III part D Now on the bridge they decide to go back to the courtyard, but suddenly they are attacked by flying demons and creatures. One of the soldiers was able to bring one of the flying demons to crash on the bridge causing the bridge to break. He was on the side with three other soldiers, so they climbed down. After climbing down they find a soldier's dead body which fell off the bridge. Castle Repercussions part D1 It starts with Roberts talking to Some Other Guy. Boomer decides to move so they go down the corridor. After being attacked and losing one of their teammates they continue running away from the puppet master, they run into some Common Evils. After throwing a grenade into a hole in the ground, they escape by going through a crack in the wall. After that they have to go through a hall full of sleeping drones, but suddenly they wake up and start to attack them. After finding the exit with Roberts they lose Mullins. Castle Repercussions part D2 After escaping the drones, Boomer monologues to himself about the situation. Suddenly they are running from a black mist. They find the helicopter that has Ray, Plisskin and Mullins inside it. Boomer tells Plisskin to take off, but suddenly they are attacked by creatures, flying demons and a dragon. They escape the castle in the helicopter. Trivia *In Castle III part D, fans thought Boomer and his squad soldiers made it to the helicopter when the climbing scene went away or they thought that they died. But looking after the credits of Castle III part D, the answer is finally revealed. After the credits, it shows Boomer with a his squad of soldiers seeing the dead soldier that had been smacked off the bridge bleeding on the floor. Boomer says: "Holy Shit" and his voice echoes. Another soldier asks Boomer: "Boomer, what are our orders?" and they stand still in the hallway and a creature makes a noise in the background. Then the scene fades away, knowing that they're trapped in the Castle which leads to their aftermath in D1/D2 of Castle Repercussions. Category:Castle Series Characters Category:Main Characters